The Father
The Father, also known as the''' Russian Boss',' is a character and an antagonist in ''Hotline Miami'' and a posthumous minor character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. He is the final boss of Hotline Miami. Hotline Miami He is the final boss of Jacket's storyline and the 1989 leader of the Russian Mafia. Upon meeting Jacket he comments that he must be the asshole killing his men, and that he admires Jacket's senseless blood-lust and looks forward to seeing his face after killing him. He is the third boss encountered in Chapter 15, Showdown, directly after The Bodyguard and the two panthers. He dual wields MP5s but never moves from his chair. When first firing or firing after dropping a gun, he will start to fire from the bottom and rotate around towards Jacket's position. To defeat the Father, the player must hit him with two of the throwing knives dropped by The Bodyguard. Upon the first hit he will drop one of his MP5s and upon the second he will drop the other. After being defeated, he denies Jacket catharsis by shooting himself in the head, the first of several Russian suicides and instances of Russian fatalist sentiments in the series, which is immediately followed up by The Grandfather's fatalist sentiments after Jacket follows a tenuous phone connection to him upstairs and murders him out of anger. Strategy These are three strategies for fighting the Father: #The two water fountains in the room provide cover from the Father's fire. He will periodically reload his MP5s and will be vulnerable for a few moments while he does. During this pause, the player should throw a throwing knife at him. Repeating the previous step, while only leaving cover to attack or to pick up another knife, will make the player victorious. #After The Bodyguard is down but not executed, the player can let her crawl until she is practically lying next to the Boss and then kill her. Most of the throwing knives should be right next to the Father. Once the dialog has finished, one can quickly pick up a knife and throw it at him point blank. In the short pause where he drops his gun, another knife can be picked up and thrown. #The player can stand atop the barrels of the Father's MP5s while he shoots, as this is a (possibly unintentional) "safe zone." It's also possible to move off the MP5s during the Father's reload sequence, grab a knife, and move back onto the MP5s before he fires again. This strategy enables one to stay completely invulnerable for the duration of the fight. The safe zone, however, does not protect the player from the final suicide round. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Although he is dead, the Russian Mafia is restored in 1991 by his son, who is a playable character in the game. Just like The Bodyguard with the '''Bodyguard technique and the Panthers with the Dirty Hands technique, the Son can also use a technique as a direct reference to the Father called the Bloodline technique. It essentially functions the same as Mark's special ability, where the Son can dual wield the Father's own MP5s. Unlike Mark however, upon depleting all of their ammo, they can be retrieved, albeit not necessarily working in the player's favor. The Bloodline technique is represented by a necklace made from a golden high caliber bullet, with the date of the Father's death engraved onto it (July 23rd, 1989). The Father reappears in a hallucination, alongside The Bodyguard and The Grandfather in Blood Money. The Son explains that he's here because he wants to make The Father proud. The Father replies that that doesn't really matter, commenting that the Son is just like him, and will end up the same way (foreshadowing The Son's suicide). The Bodyguard then puts a Richard mask over The Grandfather's head, and Richard parrots the Grandfather's fatalist attitude and his line that it doesn't "matter anymore," and that it's all the same in the end. The Son ignores him and tries to talk to his Father again, but the hallucination ends. Gallery Boss.png|The Father at his chair, dual-wielding MP5s. Thefatherdeath.jpg|The Father's corpse, after shooting himself in the head. 2015-03-18 00003.jpg|The Father, The Grandfather and The Bodyguard encountering The Son in a hallucination. Trivia *If the player stands to the right of the boss's head as he drops his last gun, the bullet the boss kills himself with will pass through him and accidentally kill the player. *The Boss is likely inspired by Mr. X from the Streets of Rage franchise, sporting a similar appearance and hairstyle, as well as having a ninja bodyguard by his side that the player confronts before fighting the boss himself. * It is possible to use various masks to bring weapons into the fight with him, such as a knife, a silenced uzi or the double barrel from the start of the level. However, none of these weapons will work against him, the panthers, and the bodyguard, as they are not harmed by anything other than the trophy and the throwing knives. Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Jacket's victim Category:Russian Mafia